In smartphones and tablets, an operation on a display with touch panel (which is referred to hereinafter as “touch panel display”) is the mainstream today. As a user interface using the touch panel display, a technique that assists a user's operation based on whether an object such as a user's finger or a pen is in proximity to the touch panel display by a specified distance or less is disclosed (for example, see Literatures 1 and 2 below). In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when proximity of an object is detected on the touch panel display, selection and non-selection of an object are switched according to a detection region. In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 2, an approach speed of an object to the touch panel display is calculated and mode of contents to be displayed is switched according to the approach speed, thereby providing a user interface according to a user's touch operation.